Caffe Latte
by KyleShakespeare
Summary: This is my first story where Misaki Met Usui..As you can see i want to apologize because ive suddenly forgot Usui's Lastname its Takumi not Yukanara so im really sorry. Dont worry I'll change it to my next chapter    PROMISE! :
1. Chapter 1 Meet My Life

A/N: Hey! Good Day to all of you! This is my first time to write here…this is my first story hope you'll like it.

**Maid Café**

**Chapter One: Meet My Life**

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt something hard

"Ow!" I groaned

"Misaki! Wake up! It's your first semester today!"

My Sister tried to wake me up

"What the hell! I'm trying to sleep okay?" I yelled at her.

Instead of getting up, I went back to my bed and I covered my face with my Pucca pillow.

"Misaki! GET THE HELL OUT OF YOUR BED!" She yelled back at me

"It's already 7 o'clock in the morning! I'm sure you don't want to be late for school!"

I looked up to her with wide eyes.

"What did you just said?" why don't you woke me up a little bit earlier?"

I stood up and left my bed unfixed. I walked through the bathroom. I was humming my favourite song when the water in the faucet ran out.

"Ma! The water here just ran out! Did you pay for it?" I yelled to my mom.

"I haven't paid for it for 3 months!" She replied to me.

"Oh great….now what?" I grabbed my towel and covered my self. I went down stairs to pick up a gallon of water and I went back to our restroom and washed my self.

After a while

I wore my school uniform and I went down stairs and I saw my mother preparing my bag.

"Misaki, I put some sushi in your lunch box and your favorite….Rice balls with Ramen"

I grabbed my bag and ran through my mom. I kissed her sweaty cheeks after that I bow at her front.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!"

And I ran outside and kicked our gate just to open it.

While I'm running, I'm combing my hair and putting my hairpin on it. I was thinking what will happen this first semester, last year was too hard for me to work on it. School rumble, lack of students especially girls because they we're scared to the boys students in Seika High School

Boys…Boys… Boys…

I hate boys!

I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath wondering for what kind of trouble I'm going to encounter today.

Suddenly, I bumped to somebody. When I opened my eyes. I saw a long silky blond hair and I knew it was a girl because she wore a school uniform just like mine. She looked at me and gave me a smile. I was glad to recognize her. It was our Student Council Secretary….Mio.

Mio is a 16 years old high school student and there is no body could forget her once you've known her so much.

"Oh Sorry! I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Misaki. What's up? Why your so in a hurry today?

"What? I'm going to be late for our first semester today. Hey? Why are you so relaxed? You want to get late?"

"Of course I don't want to be late why don't you come and have a ride with me?"

"Ride in what?"

"Oh? Here it comes!"

Then a black BMW parked in front of us and a man wearing a black tuxedo with a captain hat on his head went outside the car.

"Sorry for being late madam Mio"

My jaw just dropped and my eyes get wide and Mio jumped into the car and she opened the door for me.

"Hop in Misaki! You don't want to be late do you?"

"y….ye….yes! Is this your personal car? Because it has your pictures all over it."

"Umm…actually its not my personal car its just my service car and yesterday I used the white one" and my jaw dropped down again.

"fasten your seatbelt Misaki! Were going to be late"

I grabbed the seatbelt and fastened my self because I knew I wont like what would happen next

Mio puts on the keys and speaks softly

"engine on"

Then she tied up her hair and grabbed the drive wheel and she stepped on something and I don't even know what was that. I was thinking that Mio could be this rich. Just think of it she changes her car everyday what would be next?

"Misaki? What room are you?"

"Oh? Room 214 3-A"

"Oh great! Were classmates again I'm glad to be with you" she grinned.

"Yah! Me too!" I smiled at her

We are not that much close to our school when Mio shouted.

"Hey! That's our parking space brat!"

Then Mio steps on the wheel and gave a hard boost. I was screaming to death because all the cars and people we've been ran through is always near to crush with us. Then suddenly Mio gave a hard turn and a break and it was a perfect park.

Mio saw me that I was shaking that hard and freezing to death and she tapped my back and I hit the door with my head.

"Misaki get out of the car now were here" She laughed at me

when we got off to Mio's car, ahead of us was a group of guys wearing a white tie to their head and they're holding a banner and they all shouted to us.

"Our mistress Mio! Have a date with us! Tonight!"

And you can see a heart shaped eyes to their faces

"These boys were freaking me out they wont stop until I give them what they want." Mio spoke to me softly, while she is hiding at my back.

"Don't worry ill handle this for you" I rolled up my sleeves and stared at them.

"Pres Misaki! Get the hell out of our way! Let our mistress through!" they yelled at me

"you know what? I hate those guys who have no respect with girls. And you know what I do to them? I knocked them down" I gave my last step in front of them.

They were talking to each other until they walk away from us leaving the banners and ties on the ground. And when I turned around to Mio she hug me so tight that I couldn't breath.

"Mmm..Mii…Mio! I cant arghhh! I cant breath!"

"Misaki Thanks a lot" she cried with joy in her face.

After a while the school bell ranged.

"hey Mio! Enough now, its okay come on lets go to our room"

"hai!" she replied while wiping her face

while were walking along the hallway of our campus. Mio holds my shoulder and waves her hand to anybody we've been pass through

"Hi Mio! Hi Misaki!" a tall blacked hair guy wearing a geek glasses stood in front of us. It is Michael a crossbreed Japanese from California.

I looked up to him so I could recognize him more.

"hey Michael! Why are you wearing those old fashioned glasses? You look like a stupid person with no wonder in this world." I raised my eyebrows to him.

"Shh.. I know I looked stupid but im in disguise" he replied to me

"Huh? To whom you're hiding from?"

he walked to me and whispered in my ears

"to the new boy in class I'm hiding from him because he he looked like he wanted to kill me with his eyes staring at me all the time!"

"Maybe he got crush on you? I laughed at him with my hands on my waist.

"No no…Lower your voice Misa! He might hear you"

"Huh? Who the hell is he?" I looked at Michael with my right eyebrow raised

"Yukanara"

"Yukanara?" I questioned him with excitement on my face

"Yukanara….Usui"

**end of chapter one**

A/N: Hope you'll like it I wrote a 5 chapters more…so please review to this chapter! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Tears Of Joy

A/N: Hey! Good day! So…this is my second chapter of my story hope you'll like it and please don't forget to REVIEW! Coz I need advice or any other information Thanks! Pls REVIEW!

**Chapter Two: Tears Of Joy**

Usui's POV

Where the hell is that guy? I need to talk to him. I have so many questions to ask. Then suddenly a girl stood up and came to talk to me.

"Konichiwa Usui San! Please accept this rice balls with ramen as a gift." Then she bowed at me while raising a pink lunch box in my face.

"Oh…?" I looked up her and I gave her a smile.

The girl blushed and her eyes sparkled.

"Sorry but I cannot accept that gift" I flipped up a box full of lunchboxes and her eyes widen and bowed down. I made a stand and leave her alone. I looked through the door and I bumped somebody.

"What the? Watch where you going!"

I stared at the girl that I bumped. She is not that tall but she's cute. She has a long black hair and a hairpin on it. She is with a weird guy wearing geek glasses. He turned back and went to the other way but I know he is the guy I've been looking for. After that, I stepped outside and tried to follow him but the girl in my front blocked my way.

"Hey! Don't you have manners? You haven't apologize to me yet!"

"Why should I say sorry? You're the one who blocked the way." I stared at her

Misaki's POV

This guy was really though. He pissed me off. He doesn't look familiar to me. I think he's the new…

Oh no! it cant be! God! It cant be! I feel ashamed for myself. I wish that this feeling now was wrong. Then I looked inside our classroom and I saw Michael wrote something and he raised it up.

"Misaki! That's the guy I told you! He is Takumi, Usui!" while his fingers was on his mouth and bit his nails. I went back to my place and looked at his face. He's taller than me, he has blond hair and I want to touch it but….No! I wouldn't do that. What am I going to do now?

"Are you….Ta…Taku….Takumi…Usu…Usui?"

"Yes I am" he answered me politely

And I ran away from him with shame and I went to our office. While I'm running I remember those things I've told to Usui. Jeez! What I have done? As I stopped running. I faced to a door, when I opened it, I saw a couple of guys reading a magazine and they were shocked when they saw me looking at them.

"what is that magazine?" I pointed at them

"Ah Pres! It is the latest edition of manga collection volume 22!" one of them spoke in a shaking voice.

"May I see it? Give it to me." My voiced raised up

"We've told you it's nothing"

I quickly grabbed the magazine and inspected it

"Manga? With torn dresses? And shattered look? Its confiscated!"

"But.."

"Shut up! I don't want any explanations from you!"

they talked to each other and they looked at me madly

"We know pres that you hated guys but don't hate us that much!"

"it's a discrimination!"

"yeah! Where's our rights? The boys here in our campus is always wrong!"

I lowered my head, I think I realized something about this situation. Then I looked again to them

"Then…Prove to me something right!" I told them with a low voice and I pushed them outside and slammed the door. I leaned on the wall next door. What is happening to me? Am I out of my mind? I grabbed my I pod and sat to my office chair and listened to "Fallen" by Janno Gibbs.

"_I think I'm fallin…..fallin inlove with you_

_and I don't…..i don't know what to do_

_I'm afraid you'll turn away but I'll say it anyway_

_I think im fallin (fallin) for you"_

After 3 hours of sleeping I felt someone shook my head

"Misa! Pres..Misa Chan!"

I raised my head to recognize who it was and its our treasurer, Kimirokawa

"Pres! The payments and fees last month doesn't match to our bank account this week"

"have you computed it again?" I groaned

"i…I have been computing it for 100 times just to correct it"

I scratched my head and leaned back to my seat. I covered my eyes with my handkerchief

"How much is the lost in our bank account?"

"se…sev..713.95 Yen…Pres.."

"What? That's too much! What happened? Arghh…where did we spent it? I asked him with my burning eyes.

"In…in the lottery ticket! Because you told us you're 100% sure your going to win it. That's why we gave it to you!"

a big sweat fell out of my face. I knew that numbers wouldn't win.

"don't worry just leave it behind. We'll report it to the admin. By the way, whats the news about our sponsors? Do we have new?"

"actually…I don't know anything about that pres. I haven't heard any of it. Maybe Mi…"

suddenly Kimiro, I ,and the rest of the officers straightly looked through the door. It opened heavely and Mio was standing next to it. Catching her breath, she couldn't speak but she smiled at me.

"Misa! Good news!"

"Huh?" I looked straightly towards her.

"The request permit for the festival was approved and we have 3 new sponsors to help with us! Here! Look at the papers."

I looked and read the papers with my teary eyes. My jaw dropped while reading the papers and then Mio slapped my back hardly and I hit the table. It left a big swollen in my head but then she hugged me and let me stand.

"CONGRATIOLATIONS PRESIDENT MISAKI!" they all yelled at me with smile in their faces. Teardrops fell from my face as they yelled at me and shaking my hands. I went to their front and bowed at them.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" then I looked up once again.

"Without your efforts and sacrifices guys.. we wouldn't be this far. Even though we always have argumentations you never left me behind."

Mio holds my hand and raised my chin.

"My god? Our pres is sick? You know what? Were friends and we left no one behind so why are you crying that much? I know we need to celebrate all of us, for our success!"

"Hep hep! Hooooray! Hep hep! Hooooray!"

after a few moments passed the school bell ranged and we grabbed our bags and left the office with happiness.

At the school gate Mio is waiting for me and stood in my front.

She raised her pinky finger in my face.

"Misaki! Lets make a promise to each other. I know it sounds stupid but it works."

I raised my right pinky finger and Mio puts it together

"I promise not to left my friends behind no matter what happens." Mio smiled at me and ran through her car and waved her hand at me.

"Sayonara Misaki!" and she left.

While I'm walking, I saw Usui in a bridge talking to a crying teenage girl and I saw nothing to his face then suddenly he looked at me. I don't know why I stopped just to have a peek with them after I looked at them I ran fast as I as I could just to stay away from him.

Is that what he do? He makes girls cry at him? That type of guy really pissed me off. As I reached our gate I just move it a little bit and it fell down to the ground.

"what the? Another expenses?" **sighs**

"Konichiwa! I'm home!" no body answers then I walked a little bit more when I accidentally fell on our wooden flooring and my foot shoot off and it made a hole.

"This house is very antique." Then my sister came to help me.

"Hey sis! Let me help you. That's the second time you made a manhole in our house it means that you need to lose weight!" she laughed at me.

"Hey! Shut up! We only eat twice a day so how could you say that I'm heavy huh?"

"Well never mind. By the way your boss called and they need a replacement for this coming 3 to 4 months." Then she lifted me up.

"why didn't you tell me earlier? Geez..ill take care of it so? What's our dinner for tonight? Come! Lets eat."

"Oh? You think I will let the anaconda in your stomach ate all the dinner for tonight? No way!" she laughed at me.

"Oh really? Come here! Ill show who is the real snake between us!"

I chased her around our house. I'm getting excited for the things that will happen in this coming days. Who knows? I might get lucky.

End of chapter two

**A/n:** uh? So this is my second chapter please don't forget to review to this story hope you'll like it.

I need some advice and informations! Uhm..ill post more PROMISE!

REVIEW! Review!


End file.
